The Lunch Bunch
by Pixie Heart1
Summary: *Warning Cursing, and SexualReferences.* Ali, Jasper, Em, Edward, Rose, and Bella are in different circles, and they all have huge problems!They a will be spending detention together. Tomorrow. Lightly Based on the Breakfast Club. A/J, E/R, slight E/B
1. Prolouge

Funny Quote (out of story)

Teacher: "Ali what were the Terra Cotta soldiers not?"

Ali (Me!): "Um…CHESSE!" (true story!)

Prologue

The bell rings…Alice walks by with all the popular girls, flipping her hair and complaining about missing the mall on Saturday. Edward and Emmett come out with the jocks saying how they are going to egg Mr. Mathis's (The principle) house. Jasper is smoking with the Edgar Allen Poe fan club. Rosalie is telling her friends, the rebels; how she made a local jock, Jacob, cry. Isabella is checking out Little Woman from the library. All of them completely Unaware that they will be spending detention together. Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp.1

Daddy dropped me off in the front of the school, promising that he would take me to the mall on Monday instead of school. I looked at the school, flipping my hair back, and putting on my big celebrity rehab sun glasses. I take a sip of my Starbucks and walk to the detention hall.

When I get there the principle is lecturing the other teenagers about 'why they are here' I walk in. All eyes are on me! Great! "Well good of you to join us Miss. Brandon. Take a seat and remove those sunglasses." I walked over to where Em was sitting. Emmett and I have been friends since we were babies. We recently learned that his mom and my dad were having an affair. Both of our families have been going through divorces but I don't care. This is my senior year and I'm 19 (from being held back in 7th grade.), so I can move out if I wanted too. "Miss. Brandon take off the sun glasses." Mr. Mathis said. I lowered them. Then put them back up, they were hiding the bags under my eyes. "Miss. Brandon." The jerk principle yelled, "Take off the sunglasses!" I sat down next to Emmett (he was in the very front which was odd for him) then took the rehab glasses off so, only the principle saw the sunglasses. He went on about 20 minutes about this boring essay we were supposed to write. Then he said domething amazing. "I have work to do, I will be in my office but, there are video cameras so if you act up I will know!" Then he just left. I took my powdered makeup out and covered the bags as good as possible as soon as he walked out the door. Then I took out a fashion magazine and began to read 'How To Loose 20 Pounds In 2 Weeks' when my phone vibrated.

What w/h the bagz

#1quarterback

Mom & dad r fightn till 3 evry night

*shopping_queen*

That sux

#1quarterback

Ikr

*shopping_queen*

If it makes u feel better my 'rents r 2

#1quarterback

Thanx it does

*shopping_queen*

No prob

#1quarterback

I looked over to Emmett. He gave me a slight smile. Then, I noticed Rosalie Hale (aka the biggest disgrace to girls in the world) got up and sat next to the weird girl, Isabella "Do you got the stuff?" Rosalie asked. Was she talking about drugs? She better not take them in here! "Yeah" Isabella said guilty. She passed a brief case. What the hell? Why would drugs look so professional? Then I saw it the biology project that was due.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

Emmett's POV

I looked around making sure no one was watching-even Alice-then pulled out a compact mirror that Alice gave to me(gosh what a girly gift) when I had a really bad cow lick and she was the one to tell me and show me. I held it discreetly and used to look at Rosalie who was sitting behind me and to the left. Suddenly by cell phone vibrated.

Wat r u doin

*shopping queen*

Nuthn. Wat iz it 2 u?

#1 quarterback

Idk. I just wanna no.

*shopping queen*

Im not gonna tel u.

#1 quarterback

U no wat?

*shopping queen*

Wat?

#1 quarterback

Im gone fnd out.

*shopping queen*

How?

#1 quarterback

Ull c

Ttyl

Ali

*shopping_queen*

All of a sudden I see Alice get up and walk behind me. I suddenly saw her face pop up in the mirror.

"what are you looking at? Or better yet, WHO are you looking at??" Alice asked me.

"no one now leave me the hell alone!!" I whisper-yelled at her.

"O. My. Gosh. Are you kidding me?! You are looking at that stupid ho Rosalie??"she whispered to me.

"What's it to you?!" I whisper-yelled back.

"nothing. Now, you want some advice?"

"if it's about how Rosalie is not a fit girlfriend for me, then I don't wanna hear it," I told Alice.

"oh fine".

My phone vibrated again.

So wat r u in here for?

*shopping_queen*

I cursd out a teach.

#1 quarterback

Wat did he say?

*shopping_queen*

He nsultd rose. I didn't like it 4 obvious reasons

#1 quarterback

Aha. Makes a lil bit of sense.

*shopping_queen*

Yea. Now cn I pleze go bak 2 watchn my future boo?

#1 quarterback

Fine.

Ttyl

Ali

*shopping_queen*

Finally. Some peace and quiet. Now back to think about how I am gonna ask Rose out. I know! My friend gave me her number. Hehe.

Hey grl. Wazzup?

#1 quarterback

Nm. Waitn 4 detention 2 let out. Who z this??

Rebel roser

Kewl. Its Emmett

#1 quarterback

o. Yea. How n tha hel did u get my #?

rebel roser

That frnd o mine u wnt out wit

#1 quarterback

Figures he'd snd my # 2 evry sex crazd guy n tha skewl

rebel roser

??

#1 quarterback

He tried 2 get me in hiz pants. That's y we broke up.

rebel roser

o.

#1 quarterback

Yea.

Brb

rebel roser


	4. Chapter 3

Chp.3

A/N: A lot of cursing in this chapter. So Beware! P.S. Co-written by Tennis_and_Twilight

JPOV

It's only been 1hr. since the principle left only 7 more to go. I looked at the many scares on my arm from where I inserted drug for an automatic high. I didn't just skin pop, Oh no, I also snorted. That's how I got in this crappie fucking place! The bastard of a teacher Mr. James caught me taking a whiff in the boys bathroom. What the crap? The bitchy asshole has a fucking employ bathroom to fuck up! Why the shit would he use the boy's bathroom. But he did. I looked up at Edward whose Sports Illustrated was covering a porno magazine. Then I looked at a guilty looking Isabella Swan. What was he doing here? She was the most Goody-goody two shoes in the school. When she saw me looking at her, she got really scared look on her face, so I turned my head to see the biggest muscle-head in the world. (Emmett) looking at Rosalie Hale who was texting. Someone then looked around after she sent the message. Emmett looked down at his phone. Then he texted someone too. Were they both texting each other, was this a secret love affair? It looked like it by the way he looked at her; it's when my abusive fucking mother (Victoria) goes to parent-teacher meeting with Mr. James. Blah! I had to look away after thinking of that! Then my eyes locked on Alice Brandon, who looked she was having a coffee/sugar high since she just took out a star bucks from her purse. She looked so cute fidgeting like that like a sweet little….Pixie! She was so short it was funny, I mean there is like a couple of feet deference in height between the both of us. She looked so, so innocent, sitting there, I tried to turn my head(since it's rude to stare) but, I just couldn't she was to sweet at this point I forgot about the drugs, my abusive mom, my crappie sister, about even being in detention. For the first time in a long time, I felt hope.


	5. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

Rose's POV

Eek. Emmett got my number from that sex-crazd freak Edward. That bastard tried to rape me. If I wouldn't have kicked him where a guy never gets sun unless they sunbathe naked(eeeew!!!) I would probably be preggo by now. That fucking bastard didn't even use a condom. If I have to go to therapy, he is gonna be paying for it!!! My phone just vibrated again. If it is that asshole, then he is gonna get it!

U ok? U look a lil frazzld

#1 quarterback

Yeah. Just thnkn bout y me nd that bastard broke up

rebel roser

o. sry bout makn u tlk bout it.

#1 quarterback

Its ok. I didn't evn tel tha 'rents bout it

rebel roser

??

#1 quarterback

They wouldn't undrstnd. They thnk im sooo prfect! Im so not.

rebel roser

o. im sry. U wanna get 2gthr this afternoon aftr we get out of here?

#1 quarterback

Sure. That'd b real kewl.

rebel roser

Nd just so u no, im not sex-crazd, I just hang out wit ed so he thnks I am

#1 quarterback

Thx 4 telln me. So wat u wanna do this afternoon?

rebel roser

Idk. How bout starbucks and then go to tha mall?

#1 quarterback

Sounds good. But not tha mall. Ed iz always there. Im not in tha mood 2 c him yet. How 'bout we go c a movie?

rebel roser

I like that. Wat movie?

#1 quarterback

Idk. We'll c.

rebel roser

Ok. That addict jasper is starin at us. Maybe we ought 2 stay low key 4 a lil bit.

#1 quarterback

kk.

ilu

rosey boo

rebel roser

Ill ttyl

Ilu 2

#1 quarterbackt

I can't believe how sweet Emmett is. From what that stupid bastard told me, I thought he was an abusive fucker. Man was I wrong. Uh-oh. Emmett looks a little keyed up. I wonder what's wrong. I don't care if Edward and Jasper see us. I am about to see what's wrong.

Emmett's POV

Ugh. I can't believe that Edward was looking at Rosalie that way. He looked at her as though she were a prostitute. He's gonna get it on Monday. Well, maybe not. If I get another detention, I couldn't imagine spending it without Rosalie. I suddenly felt a breath tickle my neck and heard the most gorgeous voice ever.

"are you okay?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that Edward was watching you texting and looking at you like you were a prostitute or something," I explained.

"Ouch".

"Yeah. But now that you're here and talking to me, I feel a whole hell of a lot better".

"How sweet. You know, Ed never goes to the mall on Sunday so if you want, you and I can meet up there".

"okay. That's cool".

"Yeah".

When Rosalie went searching through her bag looking for a piece of paper and a pen, I put my hand behind me and flipped Edward off discreetly but clear enough that Edward could see me. He looked like he was about to explode when he saw that.


	6. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

Emmett's POV

"Hey yo you bastard why'd you just flip a fucking burd at me?" Edward asked me.

"Bitch, you seriously need to lay off of trying to be a pimp," I responded.

"Well, I'm not the one who iz hanging out with that prude Rosalie, or as I used to call her, Hosalie".

"You called her WHAT??!!"

"Yeah you heard me. I thought she was a slut but when I came onto her, she just froze".

"She froze because she didn't wanna be in bed with a gay pimp like you".

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm not checking out your 'little sister' Alice like that fucking addict over there".

"You know what, you mother fucker?! I don't think she would even want to give you the time of day," Jasper suddenly interjected.

"Seriously. I would rather she hang out with Jasper than a asshole like you!"

*******Off to the Side**********

"Gawd boys are so stupid," Rose said to Alice.

"Seriously," Alice responded.

"Oh, wait I hate you," Rosalie said to Alice.

"Yeah. And I hate you too," Alice said.

"You know, Jasper is nothing more than an addict. He only wants you because you are a prissy prep".

"And Emmett only wants you because he feels sorry for you".

"Bitch, you don't wanna hear what I have to say. You'd be in therapy for a year".

"Let's go back to ignoring each other".

"Yeah. Let's".

****back to the fight brewing*********

"Okay, you know what you fucking asshole of a gay pimp? You are about to get it!!" Emmett said.

"No!! Don't do it Emmett! You don't wanna be in here again next Saturday do you?" Rosalie asked me.

"That is so true. Though, Edward, seriously if you try and hook up with my boo again, you will end up in the dumpster with a condom on *alice inserts earplugs* your head that says 'use me' on it."

"fine," and Edward walked off to sit down again next to a very frightened Isabella who was rocking back and forth and hyperventilating.

Rosalie's POV

"Bella, chill out. You're not gonna get in anymore trouble no w suck it up or I am gonna pummel you," I said through my teeth. Bella immediately sat up, took out Little Women and started reading.

"Gawd, there is no need to be so mean. I mean she is like probably scared out of her mind, since she has to deal with a fight going on!" Alice said to me.

"No. she is scared because she doesn't want her dear old dad knowing why she is in detention. I promised he would never know the real reason. But, if she doesn't chillax, Charlie will know aaaaaaallll about it," I explained.

"Yeah. And? You should chill. She's not hurting anyone".

"Yeah whatever. If you don't stop getting up in my face with your stupid prissy attitude, you are gonna end up getting your face exfoliated on the street outside".

"Rosalie. Chill. I don't think that you should fight now. I don't wanna spend next Saturday without you," Emmett breathed in my ear.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. But the only reason I'm not fighting is because I don't wanna be alone next Saturday".

"Thank you," Emmett whispered.

"Awwww. Is Emmett trying to help his widdl siter out???" Edward asked in this stupid baby talk voice.

"You know what you perverted little asshole? Emmett is trying to help us out. And yes, Alice that means I am sticking up for you. Even though you are a snot nosed- little priss. I hate The fuckng pimp way more".

"I feel the same way."

"So you want to kick his ass?"

"Sure as long as it's off school property, I don't feel like another detention, especially without Emmett".

"Oh yeah that's fine".

"Sweet". Edward had gone to sit and look at that porno he had. I felt my phone vibrate.

So wen iz this bg fight goin down?

#1 quarterback

Probly Monday. Tomorrow iz all bout u nd me *grin*

rebel roser

Ok. Good 2 no

#1 quarterback

Sweet.

Ttyl

Luv u

rebel roser


	7. Chapter 6

Chp. 6 Alice (pov)

We sat in silence for another 20 long minutes. Until, Mr. Mathis came in telling us it was time for lunch, then leaving once again. I took out my Caesar salad, and Starbucks. While Em took out 2 Publix bags filled with food. Isabella took out a sandwich and apple juice. Edward had some funky looking pizza (I think it was one of those disgusting microwavable ones) Gross! Rosalie wasn't eating anything so Emmett dropped an apple on her desk. Gawd, gag me with a spork why don't you! It's like watching a romance movie where your brother's the 'hot main vampire' I can't take it! I turned my head to the boy Emmett and Edward were in a fight with. He looked really depressed. O no, I can't take being depressed! I took 3 anti-depression pills, and spiked my Starbucks with Vodka. Then I went to talk to the boy, Jasper I think his name was. Who was eating some fast food.

"You know eating too much fast food will make you gain weight." I said Gawd, did I have to be such an idiot? He looked up at me stunned for a second then I noticed his amazing blue eyes and I completely melted.

"I know" he laughed OMG! THAT IS THE MOST AMAZING LAUGH, EVER!!!!!!!!!

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked like the complete stupid ass I am.

"No actually, I would like that a lot." Yes! Yes! Yes!

I sat down next to him, and noticed how tall he is. Usually, this is a turn off to me but, I couldn't think of anyone cuter! I love his blonde hair!

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I thought you didn't want to talk to me after what Edward said about me." What did Edward say um……… he was a drug addict, and he was watching me. So what? He's hot! Plus, isn't taking anti-depression pills more than 1 a day considered being a drug addict

"So? Edward's an idiot! Are you really addicted to drugs?" I asked. See, I am an idiot!

"Yeah it all started when Victoria and I moved to Texas"

"Wait, who's Victoria?'

"My mother"

"Oh, Okay"

"So, we moved into my sister's house, and she had some boyfriend trouble and went outside while Victoria and I unpacked. I went out to see what I could do to help. There I saw here with Cocaine. She was so high, and told me it took all the pain away. So, I tried some and it was fantastic! I felt like the world had no problems and you can be yourself without anyone to hurt you. It kind of felt like you where flying or just really light, like a feather, but yet strong and invincible!"

"Wow, sounds wonderful!" I said starting to want some as well he seemed to notice though, because then he said.

"But it isn't as great as it sounds. You keep trying more and more, and whenever you don't have any, you will do anything for more! Even sell yourself! My sister soled everything she owned for more drugs! That's why Victoria and I had to move up here. She tried selling us!"

"Did you do anything like that?" I asked, poor guy had a really good reason to be depressed.

"No, I just kept taking more from my sister till I moved here then I stopped." He said

"Why?" I asked, I mean these drugs sound like there is no real down fall if you have money.

"Because I didn't want to waste my life in a constant dream land or jail. Plus, every time you get off a high, you feel worse then you did before it."

"Oh, gee that sucks." I said thinking of ditching the anti-depression pills

"Yeah, but it's better that I tried them."

"Why?" I asked

"Because now I can warn you before it's too late" he said the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Aw, Thanks. But, I think it's too late for that." I said

It was his turn to say "what?"

"I take my dad's anti-depression pills."I said feeling like I could open up to him. "and I drink on a regular bases."

"But, you can get off that easier, than Cocaine." He said

"Yeah and um… thanks."

"For what?"

"Telling me."

"No, thank you."

"What did I do?"

"Listen."

Then we heard a chair move and saw Edward and Bella sitting next to each other staring into each other's eyes. We looked at them funny. Then saw Emmett and Rosalie doing the same thing. We all looked at each other then at Bella, and Edward. Rosalie gave Emmett this look then he got out of his seat, and picked up Bella and Edward's chairs and put them outside the detention hall. "What did you do that for?" I asked Emmett then he got that really stupid smile on his face "So you and Jasper wouldn't get any ideas"

My eyes widened. Then, I thought of the perfect come back "Dear, naïve, Emmett if any of us would get any bad ideas it would be from you." I smirked.

"Touché."

"You know it."

We all laughed. This is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 7

Chp. 7

Mr. Mathis's POV

I just heard the weirdest noise. It sounded like chairs squeaking. I really ought to go and check it out. Meh, I'll just check the cameras. What the? Edward and Bella weren't in there. I wonder where they went. I got up and walked out of my office. Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward and Bella were just sitting there. They were just sitting there staring into each other's eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I hollered.

"Oh nothing sir," little Isabella said.

"Yeah. Someone picked our chairs up and we didn't realize what was going on," Edward explained.

"Who did it?!" I asked.

"we aren't sure. All we know is that it was somebody in that room," Edward said.

"Okay. I think I am going to go find out who did it," I told them.

"Okay," Isabella said.

I walked into the room and got the surprise of my life. It was like Cupid had gone crazy. Rosalie and Emmett were still sitting in the same place as before. The only difference was that Emmett was sitting backwards in his chair and he and Rosalie were just looking at each other. Just like Edward and Bella.

Alice had moved across the room to sit next to Jasper. None of them had heard me walk into the room so they didn't move at all. I couldn't take this lovey-dovey crap so I decided to break the silence.

"Alright everyone! I saw what you did with Edward and Bella. Who did it?" I asked.

"it was me sir," a voice suddenly said.

We all looked to see who said it. It was Mr. Laurent the janitor.

"Well well well. Laurent. Why did you put Edward and Bella into the hallway?" I asked him.

"Well, I did not want the rest of these love birds getting any ideas," Laurent explained. Well that certainly made no sense. These people hate each other. Unless something miraculous happened, there was no way they could be going out.

"What do you mean 'love birds' they all hate each other!" I said with a little anger in my voice they were supposed to be thinking of ways not to get caught so I wouldn't have to deal with this on Saturdays.

"They are in love haven't you seen them look at each other? Are you completely blind?!" I look around at the students whose faces were bright red. How dare the fucking damn janitor embarrass me in front of these kids?

"Yes, I have but it could simply be lust." Laurent just shook his head, and walked off.

"Now you kids are not here to be starring into each other's goddamn eyes, you are supposed to be writing your essays." I heard Isabella and Edward reentered the room with their hands held together. "As I am telling your peers. There will be no lust during this detention!" I yelled at Edward. "Now you kids are going to write your essays or else you are going to be *meow* ….Or else you are going to be *meow*where in the world is that meowing coming from?" Another meow was heard from over in Alice's bag. I walked over there and out popped a pure white kitten, with a huge purple bow.

"That's where you were you silly little kitty!" Alice cooed.

"Why the hell did you bring your cat?" Emmett asked before I could.

"I didn't mean too. She must have crawled into my bag before I left."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut Up!" I yelled "there will be no Laughing, No talking, No interactions, and NO CATS!" As I said this I took the kitten.

Emmett's (POV)

Oh no he shouldn't have done that because right as he did, Alice made her signature puppy dog face and kicked him right in the balls. Then she took her cat and ran through the door. The idiot principle fell to the ground

"Why in hell would you take her cat?" Jasper asked. "Yeah it's her cat you moron!" Jasper picked up her stuff and walked out the door. I followed but after I kicked his stomach.

"You're a fucking butt face!" Rosalie said. Her, Edward, and Isabella followed. We saw Alice sitting in a tree outside the school petting her cat and looking out into space, like she usually did when she was upset.

"Alice are you okay?" Jasper asked. She didn't answer his question just asked for her huge bag. She took it and brought out a bottle opened it and swallowed about five pills.

"What did she just do?" Isabella asked.

I knew but Alice took a sip of her Starbuck (which was probably mixed with Vodka) turned to Isabella "I just took my anti-depressants Bella." She explained slightly slurring her words.

"Why would you do that?" Edward asked for Isabella since she was in shock.

"Because I had too."

"You didn't have to do anything." Edward said. I say Jasper about to step in and pummel Edward. But I held him back telling him "This is something she needs to deal with on her own. I know Alice and she can defend herself plus, it helps her 'energy' get back up."

"Yes I did you don't understand anything, because all you care about is your freaking porn! I have to go though my whole life pretending to be happy and carefree because that's what people expect from me! I have to be like that! But it's hard because all of my 'friends' stab me in the back my parents are constantly fighting so much that they don't pay attention, and they will disown me if I don't become home coming queen!" she choked out the last few words with tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Edward apologized for the first point in his life. Everyone is in shock. Jasper put his arms around Alice to comfort her. She took him and her cat and walked off to her car where she would head to the mall and spend all her money shopping.

"Hey Rosalie, Emmett I'm sorry for being such a moron about everything. I've realized that sex doesn't really matter. I'm really sorry."

I just nodded I mean what was I supposed to do say its okay that you made everyone lives suck. Both Isabella and Edward walked off.

As they did, I put my arm around Rose. She looked up at me and smiled. I just didn't have the heart to tell her what was going on in my life. She looked way too happy to kill the mood.

"You want to go ahead and go on to Starbucks?" I asked her quietly.

"Absolutely," she responded.

We went and got into my jeep. We went to Starbucks and shared nice caramel frappuchino.


	9. AN PLEASE READ!

A/N Thank you all very much for the nice reviews. Tennis and Twilight and I co wrote this story I'm trying to finish it up. But, I've been really busy so sorry! I'll update as soon as everything calms down. Um, ….Oh! Could you please Check out my story One Day in the café, and Tennis and Twilight's three stories. I think you all will enjoy them. Thanks again!

Luv U,

Ali


	10. Chapter 8

Chp. 8

Thanks to kaynkaycullen, Mrs. Grizzly, nickiegirl123, and darklust34 for reviewing, and thanks to a bunch of you for subscribing, I'm sorry if it's confusing, this should help: Alice and Emmett's partents were having an affair so their familys are splitting apart which causes Alice to take anti-depressents, and drink alcohol another reason is because her mom will disown her if she isn't home coming queen; Emmett has a cursing problem when he is angry because his parents are always cursing around him. Rosalie's parents think she is super sweet and Edward tried to do it with her so she is feeling so messed up that she pays Bella to do her homework, Bella's dad abuses her by beating her when he is drunk she has a very low self esteem because of this. Edward's a pervert and a womanizer, because some people are just like that. Jasper's mom is abusive too, but he tends to leave the house when she's in a bad mood she is also having an affair with the meanest teacher Mr. James, his sister gave him drugs when he was little so he is hooked. Okay, if you have any more questions please review. Thanks hope that helped, bye! :P

Jasper's POV

Poor Alice looked so depressed I couldn't bare it, I took her to all the shops in the mall, and she still didn't cheer up. Even she said this was weird for her. "Alice Hun, what's wrong?" She just stared blankly in front of us, not even touching her Starbucks I just bought for her. We are in the food court right now. "Jasper you will never leave me will you?"

"Of course not Alice, but why…" Alice cut me off.

"Will you please just not ask questions, and follow me"

Where are we going? O no, please don't let her try and rush into things. I mean it's not like I don't want her but, I don't want her to become pregnant either. She took me outside to her car, and got in her front seat. I put her 20 shopping bags in the back seat, and got in the passenger seat, she put on her CD player, and it blasted a bunch of girl singing about an engagement….

"Alice, if you don't mind me asking what is this CD?"

She giggled at my question, finally a smile on her beautiful lips formed. "The Legally Blonde the musical soundtrack, silly"

She made it sound like everyone has heard this music, and if you didn't you were living in a shell if you didn't. Then she explained in great detail what was happening during and between songs, like she was the producer or something. I looked out the window we were in a high class area I've never seen befor, She drove up to the biggest house I've ever seen.

"My parents are out of town they are up in New York, working on one of my dad's new musicals." She said smirking. "They told me not to do anything they wouldn't" Crap didn't her parents have an affair. She pulled in the driveway. "So we are going to have a sleepover!" she was super happy. Then she took out her cell phone and texted someone, who in the world would she text right now, and how could she find that tiny cell phone in that big bag. She walked into the house which a butler opened. She smiled up at him. "Aro this is Jasper, Jasper this is Aro." I held out my hands to shake but he just welcomed me in, and Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked since the butler walked outside to get her many bags.

"Jasper, you don't shake the butler's hand, he is here to work for my parents, it isn't proper to treat him like you would someone else." I couldn't believe those words came out of Alice's mouth. I mean I couldn't even get a job on this side of town, and she expected me to treat someone like they were lower than me.

"Alice that's rude, I mean he is a human being just like you or me." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jasper it's not rude, it's proper etiquette. Besides he is used to it."

"So Alice, that doesn't mean it's right." Tears started to swell up in her eyes

"I know it's wrong but I can't help it, I've never seen anyone be nice to him before" I put my arm around her.

"It's okay Alice, shh, shh." Then I heard the door open.

"What the hell did you fucking do to her asshole?" Emmett came up and took Alice from me with Rosalie following right behind. She was just starting to calm down when; he punched me in the gut. I fell backwards and Alice ran to me tears flowing out of her eyes. Then I heard the door open and saw Isabella, and Edward come through the door.

"Alice, Alice!!!!" he was worried that was weird. I sat up, and Alice looked up at me and sniffled and gave me a big hug, like I was in a coma or something. I looked at Rose who was took a step behind Emmett who put his arm around her when Edward came up to Alice.

"Ali, are you okay" She sniffled again and looked up at him, and smiled.

"Yeah. Goodness, what a way to start a sleepover." She said getting up and holding her hand out to me, I got up, and followed her up the stairs along with Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Isabella.

A/N Why is Edward here, and Why was he concerned for Alice, read more to find out.

A/N Sorry guys about not updating my computer got Trojan Horse Virus and school just started so its my bad sorry!


End file.
